UNINHIBATED
by abejarano12
Summary: A strange gas starts to affect the people of Smallville. It leads to deadly results. Clark and Chloe only have twelve hours to find a cure before it kills,their friends and REVIEWS PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

UNINHIBATED

**Summary: **A strange gas starts to affect the people of Smallville. It leads to deadly results. Clark and Chloe only have twelve hours to find a cure before it kills,their friends and family.(REVIEWS PLEASE)

**Pairing: some Lana and Clark**

**Spoilers: some **

**Notes:Chloe knows about Clark's powers.**

**12 Hours**

He checked his read outs again. For the tenth time in fact. This time he had gotten it right. everything was perfect. All the times he tried to do this to get it right. This was the perfect. Soon he would have just what he wanted. The ability to do as he wished and not feel bad about it.

He went to the shelf and took the red stones. He went back to his machine and placed the stones in it. He started the machine and stepped back. The lasers began to cut into the stone. Small pieces of the stone fell away , soon all that was left was small shards. He pushed a button and the stones where crushed into a fine powder.

Next came a loud whoosh and the powder was taken away into a large vat of chemicals. He watched as the powders of other red stones mixed together with the chemicals. Soon the mixture was boiling. He watched as the mixture,turned into a gas. Then he heard it. The loud alarm that told him that he had failed again. He knew that he must turn off the machine. If he didn't he knew that if he didn't the whole place would explode. He didn't care anymore. He waited until he saw the meters all hit red. He smiled. A moment later his whole lab exploded.

Lois sat up in bed. She pulled the sleep mask off her face."Oh, this is too much."she said. Then she looked out the window and saw the large fire, that was coming from somewhere out of town. She jumped out of the bed and put on her slippers. She raced down stairs and found Clark and his parents standing outside.

"What happened?"Lois asked.

"I don't know."Jonathon said.

"What's out there dad?"Clark asked.

"Just some old warehouses."his father said.

"What do you think it was Jonathon?"Martha asked.

"Might have been a gas main."Jonathon said.

"Should we do something?"Lois asked.

"What we should do is go inside and get some sleep. I'm sure everything will be all right."Jonathon said. Everyone started to head back inside. Clark watched the flames rage in the distance. Jonathon looked back and saw Clark. He walked toward his son. He put his hand on Clark's shoulder.

"Come inside son,you can't do anything right now,besides I'm sure every thing's fine."his father said. Clark nodded and followed his father inside.

This time it was the rooster that woke Lois up from her sleep. Again she sat up in bed and pulled off his sleep mask. "What is rooster doing in the Alps with me and Brad Pitt?"Lois said.

"Sounds like you were in the middle of something?"Clark said.

"Hey, John Boy why don't you go milk the cow."Lois said. Clark shook his head and went down stairs.

Clark went to the sight of the explosion,when he got there he saw police,fire,FBI and EPA trucks. Men were going over the place with a fine tooth comb. There was large burned warehouse. A fine red mist hung over the remains of the warehouse.

"Clark, your here."Chloe said.

"I wanted to see what happened."Clark said.

"From what limited information I was able to get. It seems that this place was owned by some scientist."Chloe said.

"Do they know what he was working on?"Clark asked.

"Not really,they don't even know who this guys was."Chloe said. A moment later a group of men ran to a section of the place. Clark and Chloe followed, they were able to see what looked like to be the remains of a body. The EMT s pulled out the body.

"Oh,man that's gross."Chloe said.

"We need to find out who that was."Clark said.

"Yeah. I'll see if I can get some of my contacts to help out."Chloe said. Clark and Chloe headed back to her car. Clark stopped for a moment. He felt very odd, he felt himself start to lose control. Chloe felt that same way,she slowly started to lose control her self. Clark grabbed Chloe and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Chloe,have I told you how sexy you look today."Clark said.

"It's about time you noticed."She said.

"What do you say we get out of here and have some fun."Clark said.

"Let's go to my place."Chloe said.

Chloe pulled her car to a stop. Her and Clark went inside her house and head right to her bedroom. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Chloe ripped opened Clark's shirt,she ran her a hand over his body. Clark had taken off Chloe's top. She pushed Clark back on her bed then she climbed on top of him. Chloe leaned over Clark and kissed him on the lips.

Chloe and Clark then stopped kissing. The opened there eyes and looked at each other. Chloe jumped off Clark and grabbed a towel and covered herself.

"Clark,who did we end up here?"Chloe said.

"I don't know,one minute we were at the fire sight,next thing I know, your on top of me."Clark said.

"This is really weird."Chloe said.

"Your telling me."Clark said.

"I'm going to let you get dressed."Clark said. He then got his shirt and walked out of her room. Chloe walked out of her house and found Clark standing next to her car.

"Ready to go?"Chloe asked.

"Yeah I think that we need to go back to the warehouse and see whats going on."Clark said.

"Let's go."Chloe said. They got in her car and headed back to the warehouse. When they got back to the warehouse,they found that all the public safety people had left. This would give them the time they needed to look around.

"So,what does those Super eyes of your see?"Chloe asked. Clark scanned the area. He stopped when he found something made of lead."There's something right here. I can't see what it is."He said. He went to the spot and picked up the small lead box.

"What is it?"She asked."

"Let's find out."Clark said. He opened the box. It was empty.

"Who would keep something in a red lined box?"Chloe said.

"I don't know maybe we should head to the Torch and see if we can find out who that body was?"Clark said.

"Sound like a plan."Chloe said.

Clark walked into the Torch with Chloe's cappa chino and his coffee. He handed her the drink and she took a drink.

"Eww, cold."She said.

"Here allow me."Clark said. He took the cup and took of the lid. A quick blast of heat vision and it was warm again. Chloe took the cup from him.

"Remind me to call you if I ever need to start something on fire."Chloe said.

"No problem. Any luck on our crispy critter?"he asked.

"None,yet they're going to after go with dental records."Chloe said.

"While I was gone I ran into Sheriff Adams I asked her if there was any missing person reports."Clark said.

"Your not one of Her favorite people,did she tell you anything?"Chloe asked.

"No missing persons at all."Clark said.

"Maybe it was someone who was homeless?"Chloe asked.

"What if someone owned that warehouse?"Clark said.

"That could be some a possibly."Chloe said. She turned and hit a few keys of the keyboard."Clark,since when were you a good investigative reporter."she asked.

"I hang around you."Clark said with a smile."Hey I hit to leave you hanging bu t I got to get home and help my dad. Give me a call if you find something."his said.

"Sure thing."She said. A rush of air and Clark was gone using his super-speed. Chloe smiled"That's is too cool."She said,then went back to her work.

Clark came home to find his mother and father in the truck. They were in the middle of the field. He dad was doing dough nuts. Clark was stunned he wanted yo laugh a first but soon realized that his father and mother were under the same thing that happened to him and Chloe.

"YEEEEEHAAAWWW"His father screamed from the truck. Clark ran into the middle of the field.

"Mom,Dad?"he said.

"Hey son,grab a beer and hop in me and your mom are going to Cooter's you what to come."his father said. Clark looked at his father, he was puzzled. As far as he knew his dad never knew anyone named Cooter.

"Come on Clark."his mother called. He watched for a few more moments. Then he reached out a grabbed the bumper of the truck. The truck stopped moving. His dad got out of the truck.

"What's going on?"his father said.

"Dad you and mom aren't feeling very good right now."Clark said.

"I feel great son."his father said.

"Let's go inside,dad."Clark said

"Go to hell."His father said. His dad threw a punch. Clark quickly dodged it and slapped his father lightly on the head. He father fell to the ground knocked out.

"Let's go inside mom."He said.

"Party pooper."his mother said.

Chloe pulled her car to a stop in front of Clark's house. She got out and ran inside.

"Clark?"She called.

"Yeah."he said.

"We're are your parents?"she asked.

"In their room."Clark said.

"Isn't that a little weird."Chloe said.

"Not for that, The same thing that happened to you and me happened to them."Clark said.

"You mean making out?"Chloe asked.

"No,I came home to find my mom and dad doing dough nuts in the field."he said.

"I got some news. Two of the Firefighters,that went to the call last night are dead."Chloe said.

"What, how?"Clark asked.

"It appears that about a hour after they got back to the fire house,they started acting odd. Next thing you know they are having a lovers quarrel. Ten hours later they committed suicide." she said.

"Chloe we have to hurry or else my parents are dead."Clark said.

TO BE COUNTIUNED...


	2. Chapter 2

**11 Hours**

Chloe and Clark rushed back to the Torch. When they got the message they were waiting for. Chloe's contact at the morgue had left her a message. They had ID ed the body,he left Chloe the name. Chloe quickly got on her computer and found who they were looking for. It was Doctor Thomas Madden, he was a geologist who specialized in unknown minerals.

"He worked with unknown elements."Clark said.

"Well he came to the right place."Chloe said.

"Any idea what he was working on before he died."Clark asked.

"Not really."Chloe said.

"It there anyone who does?"Clark asked.

"A Dr. Raymond Palmer."Chloe said.

"Where is he at?"Clark asked.

"He's works out of Virginia,but he's giving a speech at Met U."Chloe said.

"You stay here and try to find out more I'm heading to Metropolis to find Dr. Palmer."Clark said.

"Sure."Chloe said.

"Be careful."Clark said.

"You too."She said. A whiff later and Clark was gone. Chloe turned back to her computer to see if you she could find anything else. The world was blur as Clark ran the four hundred miles from Smallville to Metropolis soon the greens and browns of the country turned to the grays of the city. He slowed down when he got to Met U. He made his way to the science hall. He went inside the hall and found that Palmer was going to give speech in five minutes. Clark headed to the room, when he got there he knocked on the door.

The door opened a few moments later, a man about medium height opened the door. He pushed back his wire framed glasses. He studied Clark quickly.

"Yes How may I help you?"he asked.

"My name is Clark Kent and I need your help."Clark said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kent but I have other things to do."Palmer said.

"Please,I really need your help."Clark repeated.

"If you can wait until my lecture is over."Palmer said. Then he closed the door. Clark was not going to take no for a answer, not when his parents lives were on the line. He grabbed the knob and twisted off the door then he walked inside the office.

"What are you doing?"Palmer said.

"If you don't help me my parents are going to die."Clark said.

"What do you need son."Palmer said.

Lionel stepped out of the limo and into the cool morning air of Smallville. He looked around and noticed the red haze that floated over the town. He took a deep breathe of the morning air and walked inside the mansion. He found his son in the dining room. Lex was reading the paper and having his breakfast.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit,dad?"Lex asked.

"I heard about the explosion last night and I wanted to know if you were all right."Lionel said.

"Come on dad we know that you came here for a different reason."Lex said.

"What reason would that be?"Lionel asked.

"To make sure that I had nothing to do with what happened last night."Lex said.

"Did you have anything to do with last night?"he asked.

"If I did you will never know."Lex said. Lex smiled at his father. Lionel shook his head and sat down.

"What are you doing?"Lex asked.

"Having some breakfast with my son."Lionel said. Lex went and sat down at one end of the table.

At the other end of town,Lana was waking up. She walked to the window and opened it. She breathed in the cool morning air. She then turned and got her clothes and headed to the shower. She turned on the water and got in. She let the water run over her body. She stepped out a few moments later and wrapped a towel around herself. She dressed and head down stairs. She turned on all the machines and opened up the doors. A second later Sheriff Adams walked in.

"Good morning Sheriff."Lana said.

"Good morning Miss Lang,got any of your world famous coffee?"she asked.

"Sure thing."Lana said.

"Great."Adams said.

"So what happened last night?"Lana asked.

"Oh, some yahoo blew himself up. That's why there's a red cloud hang over town. I suggest that you keep as many windows and doors closed."Adams said. Lana handed her the coffee.

"Sure thing."Lana said.

"Oh and if you see Mr. Kent or Miss Sullivan,tell them to stay away from the crime sense."Adams said then she turned and walked out. Lana waited until the sheriff left. She then picked up the phone and dialed Chloe's number. Chloe answered a few seconds later.

"Clark?"Chloe said.

"A no, Chloe. It's Lana."she said.

"Lana I need you to closed the Talon and all the windows at your place."Chloe said.

"Why?"Lana asked.

"I don't have time to explain but do it please, bye."Chloe said. Lana listened as the line went dead. She wondered what was going on. She put the phone down and went to the door and closed the Talon. The she ran up stairs and closed her window. Then she ran outside and headed to her car. She wanted to find out what was going on.

Back in Metropolis, Clark was walking out of Met U. He had learned a lot from Palmer. It seemed that him and Dr. Madden had worked together before, From what Palmer had said, Madden was slowly losing touch with reality. Palmer had said that Madden was getting tried of having to deal with the consequence of his failed experiments. He was also having trouble deal with every day things. That was all Palmer could tell Clark about Madden. He really did not know about what Madden was working on. So all Clark had gotten was that Madden was going crazy, mostly likely a side effect from what he was working on. Clark checked to make sure that no one was looking. Then he hit super-speed and head back to home.

Lois had woke up. She had showered and dressed and headed down stairs. She was surprised to see that the normal clean and squared away Kent house hold was anything but. There was no breakfast,no coffee, nothing. She looked outside, she was hoping to find, Clark and his father out there, but she saw no one. She saw that Martha's car was still outside and she had not left for the Talon.

"What's going on here in the farm that time forgot."Lois said. She walked over to her purse and took out a unopened pack of cigarettes. She tore the package open and took one out. She was about to light it when she stopped.

"If you do this,you'll hate your self."she said."But then again you've been under a lot stress." She did not notice that Jonathon had come down stairs. He watched her for a few moments. He had never noticed how hot Lois was. In fact he was kind of ashamed that Clark had never put the moves on her. Sometimes he wondered about his son.

"I think that you should save that for later."Jonathon said. Lois whipped around and put down the cigarette.

"Mr. Kent,what did you say."Lois said. Jonathon walked over to her. Lois was caught off guard when Jonathon took her in his arms. Lois tried to push him off,but he was too strong.

"Mr. Kent please,what would your wife say?"Lois said.

"Lois,I really don't care what she would say."he said.

"Dad?"Clark said when he came in. Jonathon and Lois both turned to look at Clark.

"Clark it's not what you think."Lois said.

"Don't worry Lois."Clark said.

"What's the matter Clark, feeling bad that your old man is getting some of what you want?"Jonathon said.

"Lois,get to the Torch and tell Chloe I'm on the way."Clark said.

"Go, Lois. Chloe will explain."Clark said. Lois grabbed her purse and headed for her car.

"Dad you should go up stairs your not feeling well."Clark said.

"Dad,Dad. I'm not your father. Your a freak, if I had it my way I would have left you in that corn field and let you die. From the moment I found you. It's been one thing after another. I wish I could kill you."Jonathon said. Then he walked up to Clark and punched him. Clark felt his father's hand break on his chin. Jonathon grabbed his hand.

"I think you need to take a nap."Clark said. With a quick shove Jonathon hit the wall and fell to the floor knocked out. Clark looked at the body of his father. his fathers words hurt him,was it true did his father really feel that way? Clark didn't have time, he needed to find a cure or else he would never know who his father really felt about him. Clark ran out of the door and headed back to the Torch.

Lex walked into his office and found his father sitting at his desk. Lex could see that his father was holding a picture. Lex walked to his father. He looked at the picture his father was holding. It was the only family picture Le ever kept. It was taken when his mother and brother were still alive.

"Dad?"Lex said. Lionel looked up at his son, there was tears in his eyes.

"You know I never told your mother how much I loved her."Lionel said.

"What's wrong with you?"Lex said.

"Don't you see Lex I was so busy running this company I never made time for my family. And you. Son I love you."Lionel said.

"Shut the hell up. What's wrong with you. Your the most powerful man in Metropolis and you act like this. Don't you realize that. That's why I'm going to run this place and one day this country. It's all about respect, and the respect I want will come through fear."Lex said.

"Lex,please son I beg you."Lionel said. Lex grew angry at his father's out burst. He back handed his Lionel. Lionel touched his lip,when he pulled his hand away there was some blood.

"Get out. You don't ever deserve to be called a Luthor."Lex said then he turned and headed out of the room. Lionel watched his son leave. His eyes filled with tears.

"Lex, please."He called out before he broke down competently.

Lois was heading to going through town to get to the Torch. She pulled her car to a stop when she saw something she thought would never see. Sheriff Adams ran out of the bank her gun in one had and a bag of money in the other. She was followed by three of her deputies. She got out of the car and ran toward the bank.

"Get all you can before it's gone."Adams said. Then her and her deputies got in the patrol car and head toward the office.

"This place is losing it."she said. Then she walked into the bank. Inside that bank it was crazy. All the tellers were in a high stakes game of poker with the money of the people. The president of the bank was stuffing money into his pockets. She ran out and got back into her car and headed back to the Talon.

When she got there she saw that the place was closed and Lana's car was no where to be seen. She tore off and head to the school. As she drove she saw Lana's jeep. She stopped her car and got out. She went to Lana's car and opened the door. No one was inside. Lois looked around there was no sign of Lana. She headed back to her car. She headed for Lex's house. She quickly dialed Chloe's number.

"Hello?"Chloe said.

"Hey,cuz, it Clark around?"Lois said.

"Sure,just a sec."Chloe said. Clark came on a moment later.

"Lois."Clark said.

"Smallville, just to let you know. I just found Lana's jeep and she not in it."Lois said.

"What?"Clark said.

"Clark she might be in trouble. I just saw the sheriff and her posse rob the bank."Lois said.

"Okay,I'm going to see if Lex has seen her I'll meet you there."Clark said. Lois hung up and threw her car into gear.

"Hey what's up?"Chloe asked.

"Lois just found Lana's car and she was not in it I'm going to see if she's at Lex's."He said.

"I'm almost done here I'll meet you there."she said. Clark nodded and headed out the door.

Lex took a drink of his scotch. It was his third and at the moment he was starting to get a really good buzz. He still was ashamed at how his father had acted. How could a Luthor act that way. He made a promise to make sure that his father would never act that weak again. He finished his drink and then went to pour himself an other.

He turned when he heard the door open. He was surprised to find Lana Lang walked in. He smiled when he saw Lana walk in. He loved the way Lana moved. He poured himself a drink.

"What do I owe visit."Lex said.

"We need to talk."Lana said.

"Really what about?"Lex said.

"About how much you want me."Lana said.

"I didn't know it was that obvious."Lex said. He finished his drink and then took Lana in his arms. He kissed her hard on the lips. They stopped when the need for air over took them.

"Come on money bags,let's go some where more comfortable."Lana said.

"I can't wait. Here would be fine."Lex said.

"Kinky."Lana said. Then she kissed him. Things were starting to get hot and heavy when the door opened. Clark walked in followed by Lois.

"Lex,Lana?"Clark said when he saw his friends in each others arms. Lois was speechless. Lex and Lana smiled when they saw Clark.

"Clark,my friend."Lex said.

"Get rid of him baby."Lana said.

"You two aren't feeling well."Clark said.

"What's that matter Clark? Afraid that you lost me. You never had me and you never will. What ever made you think that I would want to be with some farm boy when I can have Lex Luthor."Lana said.

"Hey super-bitch,all he does is pine over you this is starting to getting to be sickening."Lois said.

"I have enough of this. Clark Kent, Mr. Holier than thou. It's time someone took you down a peg."Lex said. Lex then reared back and threw a punch. Clark took the punch.

"What's the matter farm boy afraid I'm going to hurt you?"Lex said. Clark could feeling the anger building inside of himself. He had to keep control.

"You couldn't hurt me if you tried."Clark said.

"Really,what is I had your parents and little Chloe killed."Lex said.

"Hey cue ball."Lois said.

"What's the matter Clark,does she have more guts than you? The hell with it I'll kill them anyway,besides no one will do anything about it. I'm Lex Luthor,The greatest criminal mind of our time."Lex said.

Clark had heard enough. He grabbed Lex by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Luthor if you hurt anyone I care about I'll destroy you."Clark said. Then Clark tossed Lex across the room. Lex hit the wall and he slumped to the floor unconscious. Lana leaped off the desk and grabbed a letter opener. She ran towards Clark. She stabbed him in the chest with the letter opener. It shattered against Clark's chest.

"What the.."Lana said.

"Poor,Lana."Clark said. He then tapped her on the head and she fell to the ground.

"Clark,what the hell was that?"Lois said. Clark turned to Lois,a evil smile played across his lips. He walked toward her.

"Oh, Lois, in the wrong place at the wrong time."Clark said. Before Lois could respond Clark grabbed her by the throat. He lifted Lois off the floor.

"Clark what are you doing?"Lois asked.

"Putting you out of your misery."Clark said. Chloe ran in a second later. Clark smiled at her.

"Clark!"Chloe said. Chloe watched as Clark threw Lois to the ground. She hit her head on the floor,she was out like a light.

"Chloe,beautiful,sweet,innocent Chloe."Clark said. He ran his fingers over her lips."Chloe,have I ever told you how much I want you."he said.

"Oh no it's the mist."Chloe said.

"You know Chloe, you are so very sexy. I can believe that I never told you before. Tell me how would like to make love to a god?"Clark said.

"Clark, snap out of it."Chloe said.

"Think about,you will witness the reign of the Superman."Clark said. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Now go and get ready for my reign begins today."Clark said. Then he turned and ran out of the mansion. Chloe watched him go. Then she dropped to her knees. She was in trouble. Clark was under the influence of the mist again, he was now unstoppable. then she remembered. Kryptonite. She got to her feet and ran to her car. She could only hope that Clark would forgive her for what she was about to do.

TO BE COUNTIUNED...


	3. Chapter 3

**9 Hours**

It took Chloe about two hour to get to the Kent farm. She pulled her car to a stop and ran inside the barn. She ran up to the loft and started to look for the small iron box that Clark kept his piece of Kryptonite in. She was tearing through things looking for the box. She finally found it. She opened the box to make sure that the piece was still there. she closed the box and then head ran outside.

She had nearly made it to her car when a gun shot stopped her she looked toward the house and saw Martha Kent with a shot gun. Martha walked down the stairs and toward Chloe. As she walked she loaded the gun. Chloe quickly grabbed her can of mace from her purse.

"Where do you think your going little missy?"Martha asked.

"Mrs. Kent I have to hurry to get to Clark or your going to die."Chloe said.

"That's all you ever what is to be near my son. You say your his friend but you want to just make a name for yourself."Martha said.

"Mrs. Kent if I don't find Clark you and everyone else in this town is going to die."Chloe said.

"Your lying your going to the press to tell the world about my son and make a name for yourself."Martha said. Then she aimed the gun at Chloe. Chloe saw her chance and sprayed Martha with the mace. She followed that up with a punch,Martha fell down and Chloe grabbed the gun and threw it across the yard.

"Sorry,Mrs. Kent but it's for your own good."Chloe said then she got to her car and went to find Clark. She knew that the best place to find him was going to be the caves. She drove her car over toward the caves. As she went she started to get a odd feeling in her head. She knew what it was and what that feeling wanted her to do. She tried to fight it,but she couldn't. She pulled out her cell and hit the number for the Daily Planet.

"Daily Planet."the voice on the other end of the line said.

"This is Chloe Sullivan,give me Perry White."she said.

"One moment."the voice said. A moment later a familiar voice came on the line.

"Perry White."He said.

"Perry it's Chloe. I got a story for you."She said. She glanced at herself in the mirror and then shook her head. Then she knew that she was doing.

"Chloe,Chloe."White said over the phone.

"Sorry,Chief."She said. then she hung up the phone.

"DON'T CAL..."

"Oh,God,please don't let me have do that."she said out loud. She pulled her car to a stop and grabbed the box. This time she covered her nose and mouth. She got out of the car and ran into the cave.

When she got into the cave she found a large golden throne in the cave. She looked around and saw that Clark had done some improvements. He now had a large desk and bed in the cave along with some wine.

"Chloe right on time."He said from behind her. She spun around and saw Clark coming out from the shadow. When he stepped into the light he was no longer dressed in his normal clothes of jeans and plaid. Now he was in three piece Armani suit. She was even more amazed at the lit cigar he had in his hand.

"I thought that you would go and put something else on."Clark said.

"I just got excited."Chloe said playing along.

"That's okay. You can have any thing in the world."He said.

"Well then why should we wait."She said then she kissed him.

"You seem eager."He said after the kiss.

"What can a I say I've wanted you for awhile Clark."She said. She took his hand and led him to the bed. She pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. Now she had her chance. She took the Kryptonite from the box and pointed it at Clark.

"Ahh,what are you doing?"Clark asked trying to get her off off.

"Come on Clark fight it I did."Chloe said.

"I'm going to kill you for this."Clark said as the world began to spin.

"Please Clark."Chloe beg. Clark used all the energy he could to slap Chloe off of him. She fell to the floor what's worse she dropped the rock. Clark was standing over her in a flash. He glared at her with anger in his eyes.

"You stupid girl. I offer you the world and this is how you repay me?"He said.

"Clark please."she begged.

"I'm going to destroy you."Clark said

"CLARK!"Chloe screamed and then waited for the worse. It never came,she opened her eyes and saw Clark standing over her his hand reaching to help her up. She took his hands and he helped her to his feet. She gt up and hugged him.

"I'm okay Chloe thanks to you."he said.

"For moment there I thought I was dead."she said.

"I would never hurt you Chloe."He said.

"I know Clark, now change we got work to do."she said. Clark looked at what he had on. He used his super speed to change back into his jeans and plaid.

"Let's go." he said. Him and Chloe walked out of the caves. They started to head back to the Torch. As they went,Clark filled Chloe in on what Dr. Palmer had told him about Madden. He also told her about the way Madden began to act toward the end.

Chloe filled Clark in on what she was able to dig up,which was quite a lot. A unknown source. She also found out that the source had a connection to LuthorCorp. Then she told him about her mother trying to shoot her and how she almost outed Clark to Perry White. She drove and waited for Clark's reaction.

"This unknown source at Luthor Corp must have a really big bank roll."Clark said.

"But how as far as I know the only big money belongs to Lex and Lionel."She said. She made a note to ask Clark why he said nothing about her calling the Planet.

"Maybe it's someone who didn't what anyone to know they had the money."Clark said.

"And they known what Madden was working with."Chloe said.

"It has to be red Kryptonite."Clark said.

"Why?"Chloe asked.

"When do I ever lose control like that?"Clark said.

"You mean other than the time you got a e-mail that made you try to run me over."Chloe said.

"Are you ever going to let me forget that?"Clark asked.

"Do you let me forget about Ben Hubbard?"Chloe said.

"Point taken."Clark said.

The world was a blur when Lois Lane woke up. Her head was winning, the last thing she remembered was Clark Kent claiming that He was going to kill her. She also remembered him using this unbelievable strength and when Lana and Lex attacked him nothing happened.

When everything came into focus she saw Lana and Lex lying on the floor. She could see that they where still under the effects of the beating Clark put on them. She slowly got to her feet . When she made sure that she was not going to fall back on her butt. She made headed for the front door.

She ran outside and hopped into her car and head toward the Kent farm. She hit the brakes when she saw Lionel Luthor, standing in the middle of the road. He was holding a bundle. Lois got out of the car and walked over to him.

"Lois,glad you can make it."Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor?"Lois said.

"Lois tell me have you met my youngest son, his name his Juillan."Lionel said. Lionel held out the bundle. Lois looked at she was shocked to find it was just a roll of blankets.

"Mr. Luthor,that's nothing but some blankets."Lois said.

"Miss. Lane it appears that your father never taught you any manners."Lionel said. He then slapped Lois. Lois was back to her feet a moment later,Lionel was going to hit her again when she kicked him in gut. He doubled over and dropped the roll of blankets.

Lionel lost it when he saw that the blankets hit the ground. He dropped to his knees and picked them up. Tears were running down his face.

"Look what you did to my son!"He said.

"Mr. Luthor."Lois said.

"You killed my son. I swear to god that I'm going to kill you."Lionel said. Then he went into ramblings. Lois left him there,she got back into her car and head back to the Kent farm. Lionel watched her gone. He then stood up and ran inside the house.

Lana slowly got to her feet. She was light headed, and her back was hurting. She had no idea how she had gotten to Lex's mansion. She looked around the room, it was mess. She saw Le lying on the floor, she ran to him and made sure that he was alright. When she felt that she was okay she walked out of the mansion.

Clark and Chloe were back in the Torch working on finding out who funded Madden's research. So far they had come up with a blank. Chloe had search every file that Luthor Corp had on file. She pushed her chair away from the computer and sighed. Clark walked over to her and started to rub her shoulders.

"I take you didn't find anything?"Clark said.

"I'm batting 0 for 2,340."Chloe said.

"Maybe were missing something."Clark said.

"Like what I ran thought every file and no one a net kin that made more that your average factory worker."Chloe said.

"What about anagrams?"Clark said.

"You mean someone might have changed their name?"Chloe asked.

"Kind of like a..."Clark said.

"Like secret identity,like Clark Kent mild mannered farm boy who in reality is a strange visitor from another planet."Chloe said.

"Something like that."Clark said.

"That could take hours."Chloe said.

"Get me the names, I'll run it down in a matter of seconds."Clark said.

"How?"Chloe asked. Clark tapped his temple."How could I forget,super-speed, super-brain."

"I'm going to check on my parents,call me."Clark said.

"Right."Chloe said. A small rush of wind later and Clark was gone.

Clark ran inside the house and called for his parents,when he got no answer he started to worry. He checked around the house. When he went into the living room he noticed one of his fathers boots. He then noticed other followed by other pieces of clothes he picked up each of piece hie even noticed that it was some of his mothers clothes the trail led all the way up to his parents bedroom. He stopped at he down and hoped that he did not see what he thought he was going to see. He used his x-ray vision and looked into his parents room he saw his mother and father asleep. He let out a sigh of relief and then head back down stairs. He was relieved that his parents were okay.

When he got downstairs his cell rang. It was Lana.

"Lana,are you alright?"He asked.

"I'm fine Clark could you come to the Talon?"she asked.

"Uh,sure."Clark said.

"Great."She said then she hung up. Knowing that his parents where safe he headed for the Talon.

In a trip that should have taken him less than a minute. It took him five, as he went he came across people in trouble. First it was Mrs. Bixby,she was running away from what she claimed was large rooster. Next came Coach Johnson his high school football coach and some of the players. All of them were sure that they were being chased by the whole Sharks football team. Then came Ben Hubbard,who was about to lite his father's farm on fire. Ben had tried to light Clark on fire but Clark was able to stop him.

Clark made his way up the stairs to Lana's apartment. He knocked on the door,"Come in."Lana called from behind the door. Clark opened the door, and walked in. Lana had done some major redecorating. The place now looked like something out of a 50's T.V. show.

"Lana."He said.

"Great,sweet heart your home."She said.

"Lana,what's going on?"She asked.

"Dinner will be ready in a few, now go and wash up."Lana said,

"What are we having?"Clark asked, he felt that he should play along.

"Your favorite silly. then after we can you know."Lana said.

"Lana your not feeling well."Clark said.

"Clark, you worry too much."Lana said.

"Trust me Lana."Clark said.

"Clark I called the farm and not one answered, where were you?"Lana asked.

"I was at the Torch with Chloe."Clark said.

"You were with Chloe? You spend a lot of time with her. In fact I think that you and Chloe are sleeping together aren't you?"She asked.

"Lana calm down."Clark said.

"No, all those secrets, it's because you were seeing Chloe behind my back. Maybe I should just kill you and her."Lana said then she took a knife and ran toward Clark. She brought the knife down towards Clark's chest, the blade shattered against his chest. Clark held her.

"Lana,you know that I would never cheat on you."Clark said. Then he kissed her. He kissed her as long as he could. When he felt Lana go limp in his arms he knew that his kissed had worked. She was out in his arms,he picked her up and laid her in her bed. Then he walked out of the apartment he closed the door and melted it closed. He then headed back to the Torch.

Chloe had gotten all the names of the plant employees. She had started to go through the names to see if any of them were anagrams. She was surprised when the door opened and in walked one of Lex's bodyguards. He aimed his pistol at her.

"Chloe Sullivan?"He asked.

"Yes."Chloe asked.

"Mr. Luthor wants to see you."He said.

TO BE CONUTINED...


	4. Chapter 4

**Uninhibited**

**8 HOURS**

Clark ran into the Torch looking for Chloe. He was surprised to find that she was gone. She knew that they were running out of time. He looked around the room for any sign of where she might have run off. He checked his phone to she if she had called him.

She had not he went to her computer and checked to see what she had found out. When he looked at the screen he noticed. Chloe had left him a message. He read the message and then headed to Lex's mansion.

Chloe was taken into a conferance room in the mansion. She looked around room and saw large map of the United States. There was also a set of computers lining one side of the room. She confused as to what was going on. The door at the other end of the room opened and in walked Lex.

Chloe almost laughed when she saw Lex. He was dressed in one of his best suit. But that was not what made Chloe smile. It was wig that he was wearing.

"Mrs. Sullivan, glad that we found you." He said.

"Lex, what's going on here? "She asked.

"It's simple I bought you here to report to the world the crime of the century." Lex said.

"Lex, I don't have time for this. If Clark and me don't find out what going on here you are going to die. "She said.

"Chloe, you do have a active imagation." Lex said.

"Listen to me Lex." Chloe said.

"No, you listen to me. Have you ever wondered what it would bee like to be around "The Greatest Criminal Mind Of our Time"? Lex said.

"You're the greatest criminal time of our time?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, now what is the one thing that everyone wants?" Lex asked.

"Better cable service?" Chloe quipped

"Nice, but land and I have the deal. Smallville has one of the biggest nuclear missile sites in the US. I plan to use one of those missle." Lex said.

"What are you crazy."? Chloe said.

"No, not really. I plan to use the missile to send California into the ocean. At the moment I have recently brought all the land east of the San Andres fault." Lex said.

"Lex if you do that you'll kill millions of people." Chloe said.

"A small price to pay for the crime of the century." Lex said.

"Lex, someone will stop you." Chloe said.

"Chloe, no one will stop me."

"I will." Clark said.

"Clark Kent, how convinet." Lex said.

"Lex your sick you have to stop this." Clark said.

"You've all ways been my voice of reason Clark. Well I don't need a voice of reason." Lex said. He then walked over to the computer and hit a few keys. Clark was at his side in a flash. Clark grabbed him and picked up off the ground.

"What did you do?" Clark demanded. Chloe had his answer.

"Oh, god Clark he launched a missile." Chloe said.

"This what happens when you go up against the greatest criminal mind of our time."? Lex said.

"I got to stop it." Clark said.

"Clark we don't have that much time." Chloe said.

"I got to Chloe." Clark said.

"Clark let me down." Lex said.

"Do you know what you've done?" Clark said.

"I don't remember Clark." Lex said.

"Let me give you the Cliff notes version." Chloe said." You claimed to be the greatest criminal mind of our time and then launch a nuke towards thee San Andreas Fault." Chloe said.

"If that missile hits California falls into the ocean." Lex said.

"Can we stop it?" Clark asked.

"I doubt it but I'll do everything I can here." Lex said. A rush of air later and Chloe and Lex were left alone. Lex looked around puzzled.

"Where did Clark go?" Lex asked.

"To find Lois, maybe her dad can help." She lied.

Clark ran outside and headed toward the missile silos. He saw the smoke trail from the missile. He looked for the missile and saw that it was far beyond his reach even with his jumping powers. He decided that the only way to stop it was to meet it at the fault.

He had never timed himself but he hoped that he could reach the missile before it reached the fault. He ran as fast as his powers would allow him. All the while he would check to make sure that the missile was with him.

When he arrived at the fault he looked and saw that he was still a few seconds ahead of the missile. Now the only thing he wondered was how he was going to stop it.

Back in Smallville, Lionel had taken one of his guns and began looking for Lois. He was determined to find her and get his revenge on her for killing his son. He had gone everywhere that he knew of. He found Lois at the Kent farm.

Lois was busy trying to wake up Jonathon and Martha. They had been out for a while, and it look to her as if they were getting worse. Both Jonathon and Martha were looking pale and their breathing was getting shallower.

"Come on wake up." Lois said. Lois heard a car pull up she went to the window and peeked outside. She was hoping that it was Chloe or Clark. At the moment she would have settle for anyone. The last person she wanted to see was Lionel. But she needed help.

"Beggars can't be choosers." She said and then headed down stairs.

"Mr. Luthor I need your help." She said.

"Miss Lane I'm not the person you want to ask for help." Lionel said and then he raised his gun and fired. Lois ducked out of the way and scrambled towards the barn. She looked over her shoulder and saw Lionel following her.

"Mr. Luthor, what did I do?" Lois asked.

"You know what you did you killed my son." he said.

"They were towels." she called back.

"You killed my son and now you will die." Lionel said. Then he fired again. Lois made her way into the barn and hid. She saw Lionel come in and start looking for her.

"Come out Lois." He called.

"Come on Smallville I need one of those last second saves." Lois said to herself.

Clark prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had never tried anything like this before. Truck and cars had hit him. Bullets and explosion never hurt him. This however was something different, this was a nuke. The missile was coming in now. He closed his eyes and remembered all the reason he was doing this.

It was for his Mother and Father would be proud of him. For Chloe, for standing next to him and encouraging him to do the right thing and fight the good fight. For Lex, who Clark would hope one day he would see where his life was going and fix it. For Lana, he loved her with all his heart and cherished every moment they had together. And for Lois, just for being his friend and for giving him a hard time. That was what he loved about her.

Clark opened his eyes just as the missile was going to hit him.

TO BE COUNTIED…


	5. Chapter 5

Uninhibited

**7 HOURS**

The missile was about hit Clark; he braced himself for the impact. He grabbed the missile and held on for dear life. The missile continued to push down on Clark. Clark felt his feet being driven into the ground. Clark pushed back as hard as he could, but the missile still continued drive Clark into the ground. Clark reached way down and used all the strength that he could to push.

Clark felt the missile starting to move back. He adjusted his grip on the missile and used his x-ray vision to find the missile fuel system. The fuel was too far away for him to reach. Clark quickly thought of a plan. He began to spin himself like a top. He spun as fast as he could. Then when he had built up enough speed Clark let the missile go. Clark watched as the missile flew out of his hands and into space.

Chloe and Lex were still trying to find an away to stop the missile. They stopped when they saw that the countdown clock had reached zero. Lex looked at Chloe with dread. Chloe checked the screen for the missiles status. It was still active, but how that missile should have hit its target. Lex switched to the missile nose cone camera. All he cold see was red and blue blur and then the camera want off. A second later the missile was deactivate.

"What the hell happened?" Lex asked.

"I don't know." Chloe said. She knew what exactly happened but she was not about to tell Lex. What she did notice was that Lex was extremely pale. He looked very sick, no doubt the effects of the mist.

"Maybe it was the missiles guidance system."Lex said.

"You need to lay down to lay down you don't look very good." Chloe said. It was too late, Lex fell to the floor. Chloe rushed to him, he was burning up with fever and his breathing was becoming shallow. A rush of air let her know that Clark was back. He ran over to Chloe and picked Lex up and laid him on his bed.

"We got to hurry, Clark were running out of time." Chloe said.

"Did you find out who Madden's backer was?" Clark asked.

"No the list is ready for you." Chloe said.

"Chloe, we don't have a lot of time." Clark said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Chloe asked.

"You need to go Metropolis and find Dr. Palmer maybe he can help us." Clark said.

"What are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"Fins out who else is ending up like Lex."Clark said.

"Clark,be careful. I don't what to have to use kryptonite on you again."Chloe said.

"I will and you be careful too."Clark said.

Lois was still hiding ffrom Lionel, he as serched everywhere. Lois had been dialing Clark's number for what seems liked forever but he still hadn't answered. She didn't know why she called Clark but she knew that he would come and get her out of this jam, well she hoped anyway.

"Stop hiding from me Miss Lane."Lionel said. I promise that I'll will kill you quickly."

"Come on hurry up Clark."she said to herself. Then she felt the cold steel of the gun at her temple. Shee looked up and saw Lionel with a evil grin on his face. He motioned for her to stand up.

"I told you that you could not hide forever."he said.

"Mr. Luthor please your sick. Your sons been dead for years."Lois said.

"Don't lie to me " He said. He raised his gun and prepared to fire. Lionel took aim and started to squzze the tigger., at the other end of the barn Clark saw Lionel. Lionel fired the gun. Clark used his super-speed and dived, he pushed Lois to the ground and landed on top of her. Loinel fired away until the gun was empty.

"Go, run."Clark said. He got off Lois, she ran out of the barn and into the house. Clark stood up and faced Lionel. Lionel reloaded his gun and stared at Clark.

"You took me son away from me."He said.

"Mr. Luthor what are you talking about?"Clark asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about."Lionel said.

"This has to do with Lex."Clark said.

"My son was to be the most powerful man in the world and you turned him into a weak fool."Lionel said.

"Mr. Luthor, your sick you need to come with me before it's too late."Clark said. He could see that Lionel was turning pale and he was having trouble breathing. Lionel aimed his gun at Clark and fired. The bullets bounced off of Clark. Clark reached out and snatched the gun from Lionel's hand and crushed it.

"How did you do that?"Lionel asked. He then collapsed into Clark's arms. Clark took him inside the house laid Lionel on the couch.

"That's the trouble with Men of Steel, there never around when you need one."Lois said.

"I'm sorry but I was busy."Clark said. "How are my mom and Dad?"He added.

"They're not doing so good Clark." Lois said.

"This get them into the car and to the hospistal." Clark said. Lois and Clark loaded Jonathon,Martha and Lionel into Lois's car.

"Get them to the hospital. I'm going to go check on Lana." Clark said.

"Okay, see you there." Lois said. Clark waited until Lois was gone and then hit his super-speed and head for the Talon.

Clark arrived at the Talon about two mintues later. He ran up stairs to Lana's apartment and found her on the ground. She looked just like his mother and father. Pale and having trouble breathing. He gently too Lana into his arms and headed back to the hospital. Clark was surprised when he got to the hospital. Everyone there was under the effects of the mist. Mostly everyone was in different stages of the mist poisoning,but most of them where lying on the ground dying. Lois pulled up a minute later.

"Oh my god."Lois said.

"Everyone's like this aren't they?"She asked.

"As far as I know you,me and Chloe are the only ones left."Clark said.

"Clark, what the hell are we going to do?"Lois asked.

"Help everyone."Clark said.

"Excuse me Smallville, there's just you and me. How the hell arer we going to pull that off." Lois asked.

"Anyway we can. Let's help howevers here then will work on the rest of town."Clark said. Clark headed for the door, Lois still stood there stunned Clark turned back to her.

"Come on Lois ,trust me everything will be alright."Clark reassured her.

5 HOURS 

Chloe stopped her car in front of the hall at Met U. and ran inside to find Dr. Palmer. She head right for his office at the hall. She got to his office and knocked on the door. There was no answer but a voice.

"I'm not seeing students right now."He said.

"Dr. Palmer, I'm not a student."Chloe said.

"I'm kind of busy right now could you comeback later."He said.

"Dr. I really need to talk to you."Chloe said.

"Young lady, if you don't leave I'm going to call security."He said.

"Dr. Palmer if you don't help me a whole town is going to die."Chloe said.

"Sure that was the last person said when they broke into my office this morning."Palmer said.

"Was he wearing plaid and a red jacket?"Chloe asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact he was. He said his name was "Palmer said.

"Clark Kent." Chloe finished for him. The door opened a moment later

"The whole towns affected?" He asked.

"Yes Dr. and we need your help or else everyone we care about is going to die." Chloe said.

"I don't know if I can help?"Palmer said.

"Did Clark believe in you when he came to see you this morning?"She asked

"Yes but what does that have to do with anything.?"Plamer asked.

"If Clark believed in you that your that man I want let's go." Chloe said.

Clark and Lois finally got back to the hospital after going to what seemed like every house in Smallville. Everyone in town was under the effects of the gas and were getting worse. All Lois and Clark could do was wait.

"So you sent Chloe to get this Palmer guy?" Lois asked.

"He's the only one that worked with Madden lately." Clark said.

"Do you think he can be of some help?" Lois asked.

"I hope so." Clark said. Lois and Clark headed inside the hospital. While they were inside they went to all the rooms and checked on everyone. There was no changes in anyone at the moment. Clark then went and checked on his parents. They were comfortable from what he could tell. When he made sure that they were okay he went to check on Lana.

He walked into her room and held her hand. He brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her face. Even as sick as she was she still was beautiful. Lois came in a secound later.

"Hey, Smallville what to comee with me to the cafeatra and get something to eat?"Lois said.

"No, not really."Clark said.

"You need to rest and eat something Clark or else you won't be any help to her or me." Lois said. Clark nodded, he hated to admit it but Lois was right. He kissed Lana gently on the lips and walked with Lois to get something to eat.

Lois and Clark sat in the lunchroom. Clark had gotten himself a sandwich and a coke. Lois on the other hand took some cake and coffee. They ate in silence, there was really noting that they could say to each other are far as comfort. Everyone they knew and cared about was lying in a bed and dying. For Lois all she could do was wait. Clark on the other hand felt helpless. Even with all his powers he was powerless to help anyone.

Lois finished her cake and coffee and then went into her purse and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. She opened it and pulled one out. She looked at the smoke and thought about it. She put the smoke in her mouth and was about to light it.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lois said.

"It looks like your lighting a cigarette in a hospital." Clark said.

"I'm nervous." Lois said.

"So I'm but you don't see me heading to flavor country." Clark said.

"I'm supposed to be the smart ass remember." Lois said.

"Sorry. I just feel so helpless." Clark said.

"I understand, everyone that we care about is dying and there is nothing we can do about it." Lois said.

"I'm going to call Chloe and see what's going on." Clark said.

"I'll make another sweep and see if anything's changed. "Lois said.

Clark walked out of the hospital and dialed Chloe's number. A second later a familiar voice came on the line.

"Hi, Clark." Chloe said.

"Do you have Dr. Palmer with you?" Clark asked.

"Yeah he's with me. How are things on that end?" she asked.

"Chloe, almost everyone in town is under the influence of the mist." Clark said.

"We should be there in about a hour." Chloe said. Clark hung up the phone and headed back inside the hospital. He found Lois back in the lunchroom. He could tell that she was not feeling well.

"Lois are you alright?" He asked.

"Clark, help me." She said weakly then fell to the floor. Clark rushed to her and took her in his arms, like everyone else she was pale and was having trouble breathing. Clark looked at the clock on the wall. Chloe had to hurry they were running out of time.

TO BE COUNTINED…


	6. Chapter 6

Uninhibited

4 HOURS 

Clark made his rounds around the hospital, things were getting much worse. In fact he was the only person left in town that was still up and around. He went to everyone's room. In three of the rooms he found that they were dead. The first victims of the mist. There was nothing that he could for them. He then went and checked on his friends and family. They were just like the rest of the people in the hospital. When he was done checking on Lois and Lana he waited back in the lunchroom.

Chloe and Dr. Palmer drove into Smallville. They headed for the hospital. Palmer looked out thee window and saw the red mist hanging over the town.

"It that it the mist?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it something your friend thought up." Chloe said.

"How is it that you and Clark are not like everyone else in town?" Palmer asked.

"We're hoping that you could answer that question Doc." Chloe said.

"The first thing I need to do is check you and Clark out." Palmer said.

"How long will that take?" Chloe asked.

"It depends one number of things." Palmer said.

"Well you can tell me and Clark." Chloe said.

"Why?" Palmer asked.

"Were here Doc." Chloe said.

Chloe and Palmer found Clark coming out of one of the rooms. Chloe could tell that something was wrong.

"Clark what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Two more people just died." Clark said.

"We have to call the CDC. "Palmer said.

"They won't be able to help." Clark said.

"Why?" Palmer asked.

"Because Madden was using red meteor rocks." Clark said.

"Then how can we stop this?" Chloe asked.

"We got to find a cure." Clark said.

"Excuse me but if mist is from the red meteor rocks then there's nothing I can do." Palmer said.

"What if you had a subject from the planet that the meteors came from?" Clark asked.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe it's the only way." Clark said.

"You know a alien?" Palmer asked.

"So do you Doc." Chloe said.

"What?" Palmer said dumbfounded.

"I'm from the same planet as the red meteor rocks." Clark said.

"You're alien?" Palmer asked.

"Don't be to shocked." Chloe said.

"You have to tell me everything." Palmer said

"Later, what do you need?" Clark asked.

"I need a blood sample and some sample's of the meteor rocks." Palmer said.

"Oh, there just one problem, Clark can't give blood." Chloe said.

"Maybe if we use some green Kryptonite." Clark said.

"Green Kryptonite?' Palmer asked.

"Later Doc. "Chloe said

Clark, Chloe and Palmer went to the hospital lab. There using the Kryptonite Palmer was able to get a blood sample from Clark. After words Clark sent Chloe to the farm to get the small piece of red Kryptonite. Now Palmer was working on Clark's blood and the sample of the meteor. Clark and Chloe were trying to figure out how they were going to destroy the mist.

"How are we going to stop the mist?" Chloe said.

"We know that rain won't work. It's been raining all day." Clark said.

"Cold maybe?" Chloe said.

"What like snow?" Clark said

"Maybe use could use your super-breathe to ice the stuff up." Chloe said.

"That might work, but then again I could blow the mist away and it would affect a other town." Clark said.

"What about a tornado?' Chloe suggested.

"A tornado?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, think about what if you made a tornado and sent the mist into space." Chloe said.

"How I'm I going to get the tornado into space?" Clark asked.

"I just come up with the plans you're the one with the super powers." Chloe said. Palmer walked in a moment later.

"I think I have a cure." Palmer said.

"Really?" Clark said.

"Yes, however I need one more thing from Clark." Palmer said.

"What do you need?" Clark asked.

"I need to know what Red Kryptonite does to you?" Palmer asked.

"When I'm under the effects of Red Kryptonite I change personalities." Clark explained.

"What happened the first time that you were exposed to the mist?" Palmer asked.

"We kind of went into sex-crazed teen mode." Chloe said.

"It only lasted for about fifteen minutes." Clark said.

"You said the first time what about the second time?" Palmer asked.

"The second time I had to use green kryptonite." Chloe said.

"What about you Chloe?" Palmer asked.

"She snapped out if it about the same time I did." Clark said.

"The second time I was able to fight it off." Chloe said.

"No you didn't. Your body had built a immunity to the mist." Palmer.

"But how did that happen?" Chloe asked.

"To put it bluntly when you and Clark were kissing…" Palmer started to say.

"We swapped spit and I built up a immunity to the mist." Chloe finished for him.

"So what do you need spit or blood?" Clark asked.

"I could use blood more than I could use spit." Palmer said.

3 HOURS 

Palmer worked on his serum as Chloe and Clark made their rounds. So far no one else had died. Clark knew that it could change at any moment. He looked at the clock on the wall and saw that there was only three hours until everyone started to die.

As they walked toward the lab they stopped by Lois and Lana's room. Chloe went inside the room and checked on her cousin. Lois looked very bad. She was pale and having trouble breathing, she also had a high fever.

Chloe took a cool cloth and patted Lois head to try and cool her down. Chloe wiped a tear from her eye. She was not use to seeing her cousin in such a weak state.

"I hope you can hear me Lois. Well I think that you can." Chloe said, then she wiped another tear from her eye." I just want you know that Clark and me are doing everything we can to save you. I got go now before I start crying like a little girl. Just hold on a little while longer." Chloe said then she walked out of Lois's room. Clark was waiting for her.

"Every things going to be okay." Clark reassured her. Chloe smiled at him.

"I know Clark." Chloe said.

Palmer found Chloe and Clark in the lunchroom. In his hand was the first vial of thee cure.

"I got this right here should work." He said.

"You said should. So it might not work?" Chloe asked.

"It might work but I won't be sure until I test it on someone." Palmer said.

"Whom can you test it on?" Clark asked.

"That's just it Clark I don't have anyone to test it on." Palmer said.

"Test it on me." Chloe said.

"We can't you built up a immunity to the mist." Palmer said.

"I'm already immune to it." Clark said.

"Then we just have to try it on myself." Palmer said.

"And if it doesn't work we're screwed." Chloe said.

"No, I called my assistant she should be here soon. I left her my notes and the first thousand vials of the cure." Palmer said.

"You made a thousand vials?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I know that it will work I just need to make sure." Palmer said.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Clark asked.

"Yes it's the right thing to do." Palmer said. He then handed the vial to Clark and then stepped outside. Clark and Chloe watched Palmer. They could see that he was taking deep breaths.

"Do you think its working?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know will just have to wait and see." Clark said.

Clark and Chloe could only wait for Palmer to come back inside.

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

Uninhibited

2 Hours 

Clark and Chloe watched as Palmer stood outside the hospital and breathed in the mist. The only thing they could do was wait for him to come back inside and hope that the serum worked. After about five minutes, Palmer turned and walked back inside. He acted as normal as he was when he first left the hospital. Chloe walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Dr. Palmer are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry my dear but I don't know who Dr. Palmer is." He said.

"Then who are you?" Clark asked.

"They call me The Atom." He said.

"I think the mist is working." Chloe said.

"Someone is coming." Clark said.

A blue Honda pulled to a stop in front of the hospital and a young woman stepped out and ran inside.

"I guessing the tall drink of water here is Clark Kent." She said.

"Yes that's right." Clark said.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm Angel Morris, Dr. Palmer's assistant." She said.

"Don't tell her who I really am." Palmer said.

"Dr. Palmer told me the whole story I guessing that he's under the effects of the disease." Angel said.

"That's right, he wanted to test the serum on himself." Clark said.

"Do you have the serum?" Angel asked.

"It's right here." Chloe said as she handed her the vial.

"Good let's get him to a bed and test this stuff." Angel said.

"There aren't any beds left the whole town in infected." Chloe said.

"We can take him back into the lunchroom." Clark said.

"Let's go." Angel said.

Clark, Chloe and Angel took Palmer back to the lunchroom. There they gave him the injection of the serum.

Palmer was motionless then he started to convulse very rapidly. He did this for a few seconds then stopped moving. A few seconds later Palmer began to gag and cough, and then Palmer opened his eyes. He looked around the room unsure of how he got into the room. He looked at Clark and then at Chloe and finally at Angel.

"Angel, how did you get here?" He asked.

"I just got here. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I feel fine." He said.

"Does that mean the serum worked?" Chloe asked.

"Yes, it worked fine." Palmer said.

"We need to get to work." Clark said.

"Angel, Chloe and I will administer the serum. You need to dispose of the mist." Palmer said.

"How I'm I going to do that?" Clark asked.

"I think I have a idea." Palmer said.

Clark and Palmer went into a large empty storage room of the hospital. It was a large and cavernous room. Palmer had with him a vacuum cleaner and a bottle of powder.

Clark stood at one end of the room and eyed Palmer oddly.

"Dr. Palmer we don't have time for this."

"Clark do you know what your capable of doing with your lungs?" Palmer asked.

"No, not really." Clark said.

"Clark, I'm willing to bet a whole years salary that you can do something with you r lungs that you never thought you could do." Palmer said.

"What does that have to do with the mist?" Clark asked.

"Everything. You could blow the mist away or freeze it or you could vacuum it up." Palmer said.

"Vacuum it up?" Clark asked puzzled.

"Yes, think about it. You could vacuum the mist up and place it in a container where I could destroy it." Palmer explained.

"And what if it doesn't work?" Clark asked.

"Then we try something else, but first you need some practice." Palmer said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his light he then took an old mop and lit it on fire. He held it up and waited for the sprinkles to come on.

1 HOUR 

Chloe and Angel first went and gave the serum to the people around who they could not take to the hospital. However they were too late to some of the town folk had succumb to the disease the mist caused. As they finished administering the serum to the folk down town they used the last of the first thousand vials.

Chloe and Angel then headed back to the hospital for the next batch of serum.

"How many more do we have?" Angel asked.

"Well Smallville has a population of 45,001 and we've cover about a third of that." Chloe said.

"We're not going to have enough time are we?" Angel asked.

"We better I promised my cousin that we could." Chloe said. Then they headed back to the hospital to get more serum. When they arrived at the hospital, they went to the lab and got more serum.

"Where is Clark and Dr. Palmer?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know maybe we should look for them." Angel said. As they walked down they hall they pass by storage room. They were both shocked when the door flew off the hinges. They looked inside and saw Dr. Palmer and Clark standing in the room. They were both drenched from head to toe and water was still falling on them.

"Okay Clark give it a try." Palmer said. Clark exhaled a long breath. Chloe and Angel were both shocked when the water in the room began to turn into snow and then ice. Clark then took a long inhale. All the ice and snow in the room was sucked into Clark's lungs. Palmer took the powder and flung it across the room. Again Clark inhaled and all the powder was sucked into his lungs.

"That was amazing!" Angel said in awe.

"Perfect, Clark now the rest is up to you." Palmer said.

"Chloe, you and Angel and Dr. Palmer start giving the serum here in the hospital. I'll give the serum to the rest of the town and then take care of the mist." Clark said. A second later he was gone.

"Let's do what he said." Palmer said.

30 Minutes 

It took Chloe, Palmer and Angel a half-hour to give thee serum to the people in the hospital. They were nearly done, the only people that were left was the Kent, the Luthors and Lana and Lois. Palmer walked into the Kent's room and took out the vial of serum. Chloe followed him in.

"These are Clark's parents." Chloe informed him.

"They are amazing people, they took in that boy and raised as their own and they never cared if he was from another planet or another town." Palmer said. He then gave them the serum. Chloe and Palmer watched as the serum worked its way thought the Kent's bodies. Jonathon was the first to wake up. He looked around the place and then focused on Chloe and Palmer.

"Chloe, how did I end up here?" He asked. He felt someone holding his hand. He looked down and saw Martha.

"Martha, are you okay. I'm fine now." She said then kissed her husband.

"Chloe what's going on?" Martha asked.

"I got other patients I'll be back." Palmer said then he left the room.

It took Clark about five minutes to give the remaining towns people the serum. Then he headed for the windmill. He climbed up the ladder and looked over Smallville. He could see the large fine cloud of mist hanging over Smallville. He took the container the Dr. Palmer had given him.

"I hope this works." He said to himself.

He licked his lips. He then started to inhale as hard as he could. He could feel the suction that he was causing. He looked over thee town and saw that the cloud had not yet moved. He was about to try again when he saw the cloud slowly start to move his way. Ever so slowly the mist began to enter his lungs. Clark felt a burning sensation in his lungs, most likely it was from the Red kryptonite. It took Clark a full two minutes to inhale the whole cloud. He then opened the container and exhaled all the cloud into the container. He quickly put the cover back on.

Clark felt satisfied. Then he started to get an odd sensation all over his body. He knew that it was from the red Kryptonite. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his small lead box and flipped it open. The bright green kryptonite quickly did its job on Clark. He fell to his knees. He could feel his blood boiling in his veins. He struggled to get his cell phone out of his pocket and hit Chloe's number.

Chloe was filling Lois in on what had happen when she heard her cell phone ring.

"I'm in the hospital and you get phone calls." Lois said.

"It's Clark, Lois." Chloe said.

"From, Smallville no less." Lois added. Chloe disregarded Lois' comment and answered the phone.

"Clark?" Chloe said.

"Chloe, help……me….." Clark said weakly over the line.

"Clark, I'm on the way." She hung up the phone and ran out of the room. She went found Dr. Palmer. He was with Lex and Lionel.

"Uh, Dr. Palmer I need to talk to you it's important." Chloe said.

"Chloe, please." Palmer said.

"Clark's in trouble." She said. Palmer looked at her and nodded.

"If you two will excuse me." He said.

"Chloe, what's wrong with Clark" Lex asked.

"Just a small reaction to the serum nothing big." Chloe told Lex. Palmer and Chloe left the room.

"I wonder what they don't what you to know?" Lionel said.

Outside of the room Chloe quickly filled Palmer in.

"I never thought of that." Palmer said.

"Thought of what?" Chloe asked.

"Do you know where he was going to inhale the mist?" Palmer asked.

"Yes he was going to the wind mill." Chloe said.

"Take me and hurry we don't have that much time." Palmer said.

Chloe pulled her car to a stop. Her and Palmer raced towards the windmill and up that ladder. When they reached the top they found Clark out cold. Next to him was thee lead box and his kryptonite. Palmer took out a hypo and injected Clark with the serum. They both waited as the serum worked. Chloe then closed the lead box and looked at Clark. He was still out and now not breathing.

"He's not breathing, we'll have to start CPR." Palmer said. Palmer and Chloe quickly began doing CPR to Clark but it was not working.

"Not again, Clark don't you do this to me." Chloe said.

"Come on, kid." Palmer said.

"Let me try something" Chloe said. She then leaned over and kissed Clark.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Palmer asked.

"Who knows?" Chloe said. They both watched for a few moments. Clark opened his eyes and saw Chloe and Palmer over him.

"What's going on?" He said.

"The last time I check Prince Charming was suppose to wake up Snow White with a kiss not the other way around." Chloe teased. He friend was going to be okay

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Uninhibited

Chloe and Clark walked into his parent's hospital room. They were both resting comfortably. They both smiled when they saw Chloe and Clark came into the room. Clark and Chloe gave Jonathon and Martha some flowers.

"How are you guys feeling?" Clark asked.

"We're feeling a whole lot better thanks to you two." Jonathon said.

"I'm just glad that you two are going to be alright." Clark said.

"We're very proud of both of you." Martha said.

"Thanks, I'm going to check on Lois." Chloe said.

"Chloe, will tell Lana that I'll be right there?" Clark asked.

"Sure." Chloe said.

"Uh, Clark, I want to apologize I think I might have said some things that I never meant." Jonathon said.

"Dad, we both know that what happens when someone is under the effects of Red kryptonite some of what they say is true." Clark said.

"That might be true and I'm going to admit that sometimes it's hard. But son you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I won't trade that for anything." Jonathon said.

"Dad, who was Cooter?" Clark asked.

"Uh, Cooter, well that's along story." Jonathon said.

"So let me get this straight, some yahoo Doctor uses meteor rocks and it makes everyone revel their inner most wants and desires?" Lois said.

"Yeah, it made everyone in town freak out." Chloe explained.

"So did I do anything that would warrant jail time?" Lois asked.

"Well you would have to ask Clark that question. I was out of town at the time." Chloe said.

"Lois, how are you feeling?" Clark said.

"Please tell me that I didn't do anything that you could use to blackmail me with?" Lois asked.

"Well there was the pole dancing and then there was the matter of a video. I really don't know." Clark teased it was one of the few times he got the upper hand on her.

"Lois, Clark said that you were very helpful." Chloe said reassuring her cousin.

"What about me?" Lana said.

"Sorry." Clark said then he went to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "How are you feeling?" Clark asked.

"I feel great. I just wish I could remember what happened." Lana said.

"Let's just say the June Cleaver never tired to stab Ward." Clark said.

"Oh my god, I didn't hurt you did I?" Lana asked.

"No." Clark reassured her. Then he kissed her softly on the lips.

Clark and Chloe waited as Angel and Dr. Palmer prepared to head back to Metropolis. Palmer was loading the last of their things into the car.

"Well we're all set to go." He told Angel.

"Great, well I have to say that this was less of a boring trip than I thought it was going to be." Angel said.

"Well that's the trick to Smallville, just when you think you got this place figured out something weird happens." Chloe said.

"You two make a great team." Palmer said.

"Yeah well, he's the muscle and I'm the brains" Chloe said.

"Thanks for all the help Dr. Palmer." Clark said.

"No thank you for reminding me that it's my job to help people." Palmer said.

"We better get going Ray." Angel said.

"Right." Palmer said.

"Goodbye Dr. Palmer and thanks." Chloe said then she hugged Palmer.

"Thank you Chloe." Palmer said.

"Dr. Palmer thanks for the help." Clark said.

"Your welcome Clark, and you won't have to worry I won't tell anyone about you." Palmer said.

"Thank you." Clark said.

"Clark, I hope one day you show the world how special you are." Palmer said.

"Don't worry he will." Chloe said. Clark and Chloe watched Palmer drive off.

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?" Chloe asked.

"Who knows?" Clark said.

"Hey by the way I did figure out who was bank rolling Madden." Chloe said as she handed Clark a file. Clark took it from her and skimmed thought it.

"Alexi Roulth, who is he?" Clark asked.

"That's just it I don't know. I checked all the Luthor corp. files and I never found him. I even check with the feds and nothing. Clark this guy never existed." Chloe said.

"Are you saying that this person made up as a front?" Clark said.

"Yeah he's like a dummy corporation for the mob." Chloe said.

"But who has that much power?" Clark asked. Clark glanced at the file again. Just then a light bulb went on in his head. "Chloe you got a pen?" He asked.

"I'm a reporter Clark?" she said taking a pen out.

"Alexi Roulth is a anagram." Clark said.

"Really for who?" Chloe asked. She watched as Clark wrote some thing down. When he was done he hand the file back to Chloe. She quickly glanced at what Clark wrote.

"Your joking right?" Chloe asked.

"No, Alexi Roulth is a anagram for Lex Luthor." Clark said.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe said.

"Chloe I don't think we can do anything for the moment." Clark said.

Lex was shooting a game of pool when his father walked in. Lex was about take a shot when Lionel picked up the cue ball.

"Lex who is Alexi Roulth?" Lionel said.

"I don't know who your talking about, Dad." Lex said.

"Alexi Roulth, you thought him up years ago when you got caught for planting a virus in the Luthor Corp computer system." Lionel said.

"And you think I brought him back for some reason?" Lex said.

"Yes to fund Dr. Madden's research. You however didn't think that he would touch with reality, he could have killed everyone in Smallville not to mention yourself and me. And for what some love potion to get the woman of your dreams to fall in love with you." Lionel said.

"You're the one losing his grip on reality." Lex told his father.

"All the same as long as you have competitions she'll never be yours." Lionel said. He tossed the ball back to Lex and then walked out of the room. Lex waited until his father was gone then he threw the ball. It shattered the window.

Lex stood there, he knew that his father was right. As long as he was around she would never be his.

THE END 


End file.
